Nick Zinnanti
Nick Zinnanti is a Bethpage based musician and producer. Code: Adrenaline Nick Zinnanti's first band was the pop punk trio (then quartet), Code: Adrenaline which was started April 23rd, 2001. The band played shows in and out of Long Island, released two full lengths and produced one music video, "Till Death Do Us Part". The band inducted Tom Spartinos of pop punk band, Wind Up Toy, and stayed together until September 11th, 2006. Silent Tragedy Silent Tragedy was a Pop Punk band that lasted from 2004-2005 that had mainly covered Blink-182 and Boxcar Racer songs. They released one nine-song Demo. The band included Nick Zinnanti on drums, Tom Spartinos on guitar, Sam Trestman on bass, and Rob on guitar and vocals. Wind Up Toy In 2004, Nick entered Wind Up Toy with Tom Spartinos, Chris Blatchly and others. He left after a short stay in it. Almost Famous After the dissolution of Code: Adrenaline, Nick spent the next months recording local bands, and writing material for his solo acoustic project, Almost Famous. It's first album, Starting Over, alluded to Code: Adrenaline's farewell album, Just Getting Started. In June of that year, he unveiled his one man band to the public and released his first album on an Indie record label, Underdog Records. In the next months, he toured the Long Island area and during this time, became good friends with Robbie Hassett. Robbie Hassett played the similar Acoustic Pop sound that Almost Famous was known for, and Nick recorded Robbie's first and last solo demo. Nick had a second physical release, a three song Demo, which was released at shows. Almost Famous is continued today, however, is dormant as Nick and Robbie are busy with their Rock band, Life Between Sleep. Kirk Fogg's African Adventure During his solo career in Almost Famous, Nick also began playing with a Grindcore band, Kirk Fogg's African Adventure. The concept of the band in itself was a joke, however, it attracted a large following. Kirk Fogg had two EP releases, but finally called it quits in late December, after many of the members were busy with other things. Their last show was at Christmosh at the Vibe Lounge in Rockville Center. Life Between Sleep Nick's newest project, Life Between Sleep, is a Rock band that includes Robbie Hassett (from Guilt Like Gravity, GunsLikeGirls, Robbie Hassett (solo project), Go Quest, and other bands), Chris Blatchly (from Wind Up Toy, and Kirk Fogg's African Adventure) and Jay Scalchunes (from Days on End). They released the Life Between Sleep Demo in 2007 and 2008 and played Taste of Chaos' stint at Nassau Coliseum as well as the NY date of Warped Tour 2008. Producing Nick has recorded many bands over the years including: *Code: Adrenaline *Bravermen (https://youtu.be/j6VEk342jEM) *Stereo Skyline *Shoot the Lights *Almost Famous *The Wake Up Call *Kirk Fogg's African Adventure *Sunday Night Scene *The Farewell Effect *Robbie Hassett *Stereo Skyline *HateLikeLove *The Vision *Casari *Rescue is Possible *Action Item (NJ) *Beyond the Horizon *Gabriel the Marine *Life Between Sleep *The Bride Wore Black *34 More *Retro Ignite *Eyes to Die For *Set In Color *Andrew Bilder *Harboratic External Links Code Adrenaline Kirk Fogg's African Adventure Almost Famous Life Between Sleep Category: Producers Category: Vocalists Category: Guitarists Category: Drummers Category: Musicians